


Want, Keep, Have

by goalielove43



Series: Nest with the Best [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Goalie Nesting (Hockey RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pittsburgh Penguins, Vegas Golden Knights, Washington Capitals, nest mates to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goalielove43/pseuds/goalielove43
Summary: Flower paused, holding his old jersey, the Penguins logo splashed across the front and he couldn't help himself when he turned with it and moved to Alex, pressing it against his chest and smoothing it out and making the most absurdly happy noise.
Relationships: Marc-Andre Fleury/Alexander Ovechkin
Series: Nest with the Best [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Want, Keep, Have

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with them and had to make things amazing for them.

Maybe something in him should have expected it, but he hadn't. Not a single thing in the world had prepared Flower for walking into Ovie's spare room and finding an oversize net carefully arranged in the corner of the room, looking for all the world like the entire rest of the room had been redesigned around it being there. Packages of brand new bedding sat unzipping and airing inside it and carefully stacked on top of it were numerous jerseys and t-shirts, all of them Alex's. At least a dozen pillows were scattered across the floor in front of the door to the walk-in closet, each looking soft to the touch, even from the doorway.

Hands down, the best part of the whole thing was the sheet of fake ice, patterned to make an appropriately colored and sized crease for in front of the net. Flower stared it, remembered how he'd tried to shuffle his feet back and forth like he was on the ice when he had patrolled in front of the net. 

He wanted to cry just as much as he wanted to fling his arms around Ovie and never _ever_ let go. This man was a treasure. It all be damned if he wasn't nesting with his team, at least he had the most giving and caring nesting partner in the league. At least as far as he was concerned, he'd believe that until proven otherwise, which he was sure was entirely impossible.

Hesitantly, he went to the net, kicking off his shoes and stepping on the fake ice, moving to examine everything he'd so clearly been gifted. He lifted every jersey and t-shirt, brought half of them to his face and inhaled what was distinctly Ovie's scent. Hugging one shirt to his chest, he rooted around in the bags, feeling and stroking the fluffy bedding material. 

Once he completed his examination, he glanced up at Ovie where he was still standing in the doorway and he murmured, "You did this? For me?"

Ovie nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "Try. If need more, just say and I will get."

Flower wasn't nesting, this wasn't what the visit had been about. He'd come because he desperately wanted to be around Alex. Because he knew he had a real live person in his life that cared so much they'd give him the world if they could and he wanted to return it in a soul-deep sort of manner that simply didn't end.

Holding open his arms, he waited on Ovie to come to him, watching him carefully ditch his slides before stepping onto the fake ice and gathering Flower up against his chest. 

Flower felt it then, the prickling sensation of heat beginning in his sternum, slowly spreading down his limbs. He hadn't known nesting could be triggered, but here he was, standing with Alex, happier than he'd ever been and there it was, burning under his skin, ready to be let free.

Cupping the back of Alex's neck, Flower turned his head and closed his eyes, inhaling his scent and whispering. "I want this... I want to nest with you because I'm happy. Because you make me happy."

Ovie nuzzled the side of his head in turn, a soft rumble filling his chest before he spoke again. "Was hoping." He drew back enough to frame Flower's face in between his warm palms. "Holtby say it is possible to have comfortable, loving nest, too. I have net made and hope you like enough to do with me."

The warmth continued to spread, slowly growing hotter and hotter under Flower's skin and he sank into it, let it rise within him now that he knew what it was. He wouldn't fight it this time, not with Ovie so clearly wanting it, not with his body feeling so safe and protected and buzzing with this kind of happiness. It meant so much that Ovie had done all this hoping Flower would feel comfortable enough and like him enough to want it.

That thought gave him pause, left the corner of his lips turning upward as he played gently with the hairs at the nape of Ovie's neck. "I don't have to nest for you to be with me. Ask and I'll be here or show up on my doorstep and I'll always let you in. I care about you, too, you know."

"I come... but this time... we do this?"

"Yes." Flower ghosted a kiss over Ovie's cheek and another across his jaw. "This time I can tell you that you have my full consent. I want you to show me what you want, too. Take what you need, show me what you can't say... everything."

Ovie's mouth covered his and Flower's toes curled against the fake ice, the fire burning brighter inside him, raging out of control and he felt himself sliding faster into it. It was easy now that he didn't fight it. What had once been too hot, too uncomfortable, too _much_ was now coupled with such contentment he could barely contain it all. He felt overfull, bursting at the seams with his every emotion. 

He pulled away, only because the nest needed to be built and his faculties were fading fast. He stripped his shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind him, pulled on Ovie's instead, and began to work. He hauled bedding from bags, stuffed and draped and rearranged and then added the pillows and fluffed and tucked and began unfolding t-shirts and jerseys and workout clothing and spreading it around the nest until every single corner smelled like Alex. 

Ovie's presence returned and Flower looked up from where he was crouched and Ovie settled an equipment bag on the floor next to the fake ice. "I pay equipment guy and he collect old worn out things for me from old team. Things they not throw away." He unzipped the bag and began to pull out Flower's old Penguin's gear, offering him pieces of it.

Flower eagerly took the pads and glove and blocker and tucked them into what felt like the proper places around the nesting area. He dipped further into his nest then, finding himself cooing as he accepted the items, warm feelings suffusing him even as the ice cold began to flow into his veins. It was such a kind gesture, the sort that only a true nest mate would think of and Flower couldn't help but feel like the universe had been intentional in giving him Alex that night. He'd left the Pens and landed himself where he had based entirely on the universal need to plunk him right into Alex's lap.

He paused, holding his old jersey, the Penguins logo splashed across the front and he couldn't help himself when he turned with it and moved to Alex, pressing it against his chest and smoothing it out and making the most absurdly happy noise.

Alex snorted, gently taking it and draping it over his arm before leaning in and pressing his lips to Flower's ear. "Silly goalie... tell anyone I wear Penguins sweater, my head roll away."

Flower chirruped and Ovie's laugh was warm against his neck. He watched proudly as Ovie stripped out of his loudly colored shirt and tugged on the jersey instead. Flower moved around him, touching his name and number and then cuddling up behind Ovie, arms around his waist as he nuzzled in and around him, urgent in how he was touching him now. Ovie was _his_. His nest mate, his to protect, his to mark.

He walked them toward the net and Ovie went willingly, though he snagged the equipment bag on the way and even when Flower paused to glance at it, he wouldn't let go. 

"Need it, Flower."

He let that be and urged Ovie into the nest, crawling over him and settling on his lap, immediately starting to rock his hips, the last little flutters of patience he had falling away.

While the sensations were similar, it was also entirely new to feel this happy about nesting. He didn't feel upset or bothered or like they were going to be interrupted. He didn't feel like he needed to be comforted. Instead, he felt like he was on top of the world, like he'd won a childhood match and was charging his teammates with his arms flung wide, a smile that felt like it'd break his face stretched across his lips. 

He let himself be moved when Alex shifted them so that Flower was on his back inside his net. He cooperated and cooed as his pants were removed and his cock was enveloped in Ovie's warm mouth. He held onto his head as he rocked, his touch loose and his hips gentle. His first orgasm charged up through him as though he was a teenager with his first experience and he heard his quick warning chirps and then his startled cry as he arched and began to fill Ovie's mouth.

He felt Alex swallow and when he sat up, Flower had no fear Ovie would leave or stop. He just watched as he lay sprawled in his nest, feeling entirely lovely, floating on a cloud of pleasure. Ovie stripped from the waist down and then retrieved more items from the bag he'd refused to let go of. A small toiletries kit with Ovie's signature 8 logo on it landed beside him and Flower lazily moved to open it and prod around in it, finding anal lube, condoms, and a slim vibrator with a flared base.

He spread the items out beside him, arranging them neatly and then going back to lounging in his warm nest, legs spread, watching as Ovie put out a few other things just outside his view and then tossed the bag beyond the confines of the nest.

Then Alex was back, warm and eager, his mouth consuming Flower's and then moving down over his body until he was kissing along his flaccid cock, fingers trailing over his balls and taint and then rimming around his hole. Flower spread even more and Ovie's hand retreated, the snick of the lube cap letting him know what was happening. Then there were cool fingers slipping up inside him and Flower rocked into it, opened for Ovie as his head tipped back and his cheeks flushed with arousal. He felt _free_ , like he was floating somewhere eons away from anything that wasn't Ovie and the nest and this.

It wasn't long before Ovie was opening him up on his cock, sliding inside him and then curling around him, over him, protecting him with his body as he whispered things in Russian Flower had no hope of deciphering. The way Ovie said them spoke for the words he couldn't understand: the tone of his voice telling of passion and care beyond measure. It came to Flower in the way songs in another language did: with intent and message that the words themselves were not required to shape. He felt them bone-deep despite the language barrier and he responded in the only way he could this deep into his nest. He wrapped himself around Ovie and he made every pleased little sound his body would allow him to. He moaned and gasped and made happy little grunts and chirps and when Alex pushed in deep and shook with the force of his orgasm, Flower's toes curled and he wished they could stay like this forever.

He came as Ovie was pulling out, his hips jerking with his surprise and hovering arched up from the bedding, he spurted across his own belly, crying out repeatedly throughout it. 

Ovie cuddled him afterward, wiped them up with one of the items he'd set to the side of the nest and helped Flower find the most comfortable spot in the nest to hunker down and nap in.

Flower woke to Ovie sitting guard in front of him and when he poked his head out curiously, peered at him and offered a questioning cheep, Ovie just cocked his head at him and shifted so Flower could guard instead. He found soft pants and then did exactly that: squatting and guarding for a while before he stood and began his patrol, pleased when his feet slid over the fake ice like he wanted them to. He set up a steady stream of chirps and happy noises, wanting to let Ovie know how happy he was with the sheet beneath his feet. 

He pretended to rough it up and retrieved his old goalie stick from the Pens and used some of the sheets to pretend to push the snow back into his net. Done, he stared at it proudly and went back to patrolling while Ovie slept.

He huddled in when he was sure they'd be safe and burrowed himself against Ovie's warm body, chasing the chill away that had settled in his bones. He slept tucked around him, curled over him in his lap and when he woke to Ovie's hard-on poking against him, he simply lifted enough to move his pants down and shifted back onto Ovie's cock, slowly sinking down on it.

He sat there, joined in the most intimate of ways with the man that warmed his entire existence, and snuggled back in to sleep. 

Flower woke to the sensation of Ovie's cock pumping in and out of him. He blinked himself awake and moaned happily as Ovie thrust up into him, already breathing heavily. Flower had no idea how long he'd been at it, but it felt like maybe it'd been a while from how close he sounded and how urgent his thrusts were. 

Flower shifted, lifted up just a little and began to help, riding Ovie's dick and the pair of them set a quick, hard pace until Ovie shouted, his hips jerking frantically, his cock throbbing where Flower's hole clutched him, filling Flower with his cum.

Leaning closer to Ovie, Flower humped, his entire being consumed with the need to follow Alex over the edge. He rutted against his belly, desperate and whimpery until he jerked to a stop and came undone right there, right up under his own jersey, right against Alex's skin. He clung until he was done and then eased back down on his lap, content to close his eyes and go back to sleep, Alex's cock still in his ass, slowly softening. 

It seemed impossible, but when Flower woke the next time, he knew his nesting period was coming to an end. He felt coherent and slightly uncomfortable due to some needs he'd clearly been ignoring. 

He slid from Ovie's lap, dislodging his cock and a good amount of cum. Standing, he fidgeted, wanting to use the restroom and find some food, but still enough in his nesting period he became slightly distressed. He whined and Ovie was awake almost instantly. 

Flower gave a pitiful chirrup and pressed his hand over his bladder, his toes curling in the blanket he was standing on. 

Ovie managed to get to his feet and took Flower's hand, gently tugging him to his side and leading him away from the nest. "It will be safe. No one here but us. Use restroom now."

They made their way to the restroom a few doors down and Alex guided him to the toilet, leaving him there while he filled two glasses with water from the counter. Once Flower was done, Ovie pressed a glass into his hand and murmured, "Drink, Flower," moving past him to make use of the facilities himself.

Flower shifted over when Ovie moved to get his water and chug it and then his glass was taken away and he was guided into the shower, their remaining clothing removed, and a warm rain-fall like shower rained down on them at the press of a button. Ovie held him close, crowded him against the wall, and Flower felt safe as he was washed and taken care of. When he could, he helped Alex, too. A pass of his hands here, a scrub of his scalp there. 

Near the end, he found lube on the ledge and he plied it on Alex, chirping until he took it and then he turned around and presented as best he could, humming quietly when Alex fingered him open, generously using the lube. When he deemed what he wanted complete, he pulled away from it and helped Alex wash his fingers and then removed them from the shower with insistent tugging.

They dried on the way back to the bedroom and Flower discarded the towels, trading them for his favorite of the blankets, which he wrapped around his shoulders as he settled on Ovie's lap. Feeling his hard-on, he chirped happily as he tucked them in and then moved to push Alex's cock back up inside him. He settled like that, curling up against his chest, and Ovie breathed out a quiet laugh. 

"Like cock so much need always?"

Flower made the most adorable sound and pressed his hard cock against Ovie's hip, earning himself Ovie's hand around his shaft, slowly pumping him. He brought Flower to the edge so many times and then backed him away that Flower finally broke and began riding Ovie's dick, desperate to shoot, wild chirping sounds leaving him as he ramped up.

He threw back his head when he came and it was just as earth shattering as the orgasm he'd had the first time with Ovie had been. He remembered that nest then. How safe he'd felt in Ovie's arms, how alive he'd been in those moments, how very much more alive he felt now, and he swam somewhere otherworldly for long enough that it was only Ovie's grunt and warmth shooting up inside him that brought him back down. He was on his back, the cover still tight around them, and Ovie was trembling over him, clearly living his own bliss.

Flower held him, shared with him, whispered sweet words in his ear until Ovie's breath ghosted over his skin, his words making Flower realize what he hadn't until then. 

"You have completed your nest..." he sounded almost sad and Flower clung to him, toes digging into the bedding beneath him.

"Doesn't matter." He held on tighter, desperate to get the words out before he lost the chance. "I want this always. With you. With or without the nest. Is that... is it too much?"

Alex kissed him then, deep and soulful and filled with so much that Flower felt like he'd burst from it all. When he drew back, he pressed their foreheads together, his eyes still closed and Ovie whispered, "If you keep, I am yours."

And that... that was the best thing Flower had ever heard. He pushed his hands up into Ovie's hair and held on, drifting pleasantly in the remnants of his nesting cycle. 

"I'll keep you. Forever."


End file.
